Ne tombe pas dans le fossé, Pit!
by Meaflicker
Summary: Après avoir remué ciel et terre pour pouvoir enfin intégrer le plus grand tournoi de tout Nitendoverse, Pit a reçu une lettre qui l'invite à participer à Super Smash Brothers, 3éme éditions. Pauvre petit ange, il ne sait pas du tout ce que je lui réserve... Des amis, des ennemies, de l'action, de la passion et du délire concentré dans une seule et unique aventure ,juste pour vous.


Très bien, les amis ! Je vous présente ma toute première fanfinction en exclusivité mondiale avec des fautes d'orthographe offertes avec le lot. Bien, parlons des choses sérieuses, hein ? C'est une fanfiction sur Super Smash Bros, Super Smash Bros Brawl pour être plus précis. Elle est centrée sur notre petit angelot préféré, Pit bien sûr. Après avoir gentiment harcelé Master Hand avec 1001 lettres (même s'il ne l'avouera jamais), Pit est accepté à la nouvelle edition du tournoi de SSB. Le pauvre, il est loin de savoir ce qui l'attend ,car je ne compte pas lui faire cueillir des fleurs mains dans la main avec Ganondorf et Meta Knight. Attention, dans cette histoire les personnages ont besoin de pouces opposables pour empoigner des objets, des jambes pour monter des escaliers efficacement et des lèvres pour pouvoir porter un discours cohérent. Alors, pour les besoins de cette fanfiction les personnages seront sous forme humaine. Aucun pairing n'est prévu pour l'instant, mais je suis contre aucun pairing particulier.

Disclamer : Non, rien de rien, non je ne possède rien.

* * *

Super Smash Bros, le plus grand tournoi que ce monde n'ai jamais porté. Tous les combattants des quatre coins du Nintedoverse se damnerai pour y mettre les pieds, à vrais dire ce tournoi fait des envieux bien au-delà de nos frontières. Chaque année, depuis trois ans, ce tournoi rassemble la crème de la crème des combattants et est diffusé sur quasiment toutes les chaînes de télé. Enfin, la crème de la crème. . . Il est évident que certaines personnes ne méritent plus de fouler les stages de combats, mais je ne vise personne en particulier. En tout cas je n'ose même pas penser à Bowser ou à Pichu, loin de moi cette idée.

J'ai toujours voulu y participer, depuis la toute première édition, avant même sa diffusion télévisé. J'ai envoyé ma candidature pour SSB et j'ai été refusé de façon assez brutal. En effet, j'ai reçu la lettre que j'avais envoyée avec un « Euh... Nan » écrit en immense sur l'enveloppe. J'ai retenté avec SSB. Melee Edition et ils ont été encore plus âpre qu'avant, car j'ai eu le droit à un très subtile « Même pas en rêves ». S'il pense se débarrasser de moi comme ça, ils se sont mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coup. Alors, évidemment, je ne me suis pas retenu de leur envoyer une autre demande de candidature.

Maintenant que j'ai une lettre de leur part qui n'est pas couverte de leurs mots doux habituel, je suis sûr que je suis admis. Ils ont dû en avoir marre de mes lettres où ils ont dû avoir pitié... En tout cas, tous cela n'est pas bon pour mon estime, donc on va admettre qu'ils ont été éblouies par ma grandeur et ma force. J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Nan, je sais ce qu'i l'intérieur, ma gloire, ma fortune, la promesse de me prendre des poings et des épées en pleine face ! Attends, je suis plus vraiment sur de vouloir y participer, je l'ai jamais regardé ce tournoi sous cet angle. Bon, j'arrête de vous faire languir pour rien, j'ouvre l'enveloppe.

« Félicitations, nous sommes honoré de vous accepter au Super Smash Brothers. tournaments Brawl edition. Vos talents de combattants n'ont su nous échapper, c'est pourquoi vous êtes officiellement inscrit sur la liste des newcomers.

Pour pouvoir finaliser votre inclusion dans le Super Smash Brothers. tournaments Brawl edition, veilliez vous présentez dans la mairie de SmashVill 30 du matin le 5 octobre, sous peine de voir votre place donner au premier de la liste des candidatures refusées.

Faites attentions, plusieurs candidats ou candidats n'ayant sus atteindre le point de rendez-vous à temps nous ont reporté des attentas physiques des candidats refusés sur le chemin pour atteindre la mairie de SmashVille. Pour plus d'information à ce sujet veuillez contacter Megaman au numéro suivant ; 090.****.5641

Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de nos sentiments dévoués. »

Je...je...JE SUIS ADMIS ! Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire attentas ? Pas grave, ce n'est pas quatre péquenauds perdus dans le coin qui vont m'arrêter. Je suis tellement content, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je dois le dire à Palutena ! Nan, avant je dois faire mon sac ! Alors, je dois prendre ma brosse à dents ? Pas la peine, elles finiront par se resalir après, donc pas la peine de s'encombrer inutilement, hein ? Est-ce que mon radiateur rentre dans ma valise ? Bon, si on tasse tout ça, si on enlève ce truc inutile et qu'on place ça là... ça devrait aller. Oui, ça devrait aller... si je prends six valises en plus.

Il m'a fallu cinq heures et quelques cadenas, mais ma petite valise est prête à me suivre partout où je vais. J'ai de l'argent, de quoi manger, des habits de rechanges, ma valise, mon fidèle arc. Je suis prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à partir. Alors, me faut 2 h 30 de trajet pour arriver à SmashVille donc faut que je part 30 du matin pour pas être en retard. Ils n'auraient pas pus prendre un meilleur horaire, comme une heure pile du matin ou... Y a quasiment rien de pire 1 h 30 du matin. Bon, il est que une heure du matin, je suis large, que pourrais-je faire ? Je sais, je vais regarder des rediffusions de SSBM sur NookTv, la chaine de SmashVille justement. Nan, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être en retard faut que je parte maintenant. Au diable Palutena, la télévision et cette vie triste comme un frigo vide, je pars taper sur des inconnus !

* * *

Moment fille de joie : Rendez une fangirl heureuse, laissez une reviews (constructives de préférence, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup les reviews qui ne sont pas constructives). Je sais que c'était un peu cours, mais je voulais posté un essais avant d'en faire un chapitre long. Merci, de m'avoir consacrez un peu de votre temps.


End file.
